


Volka Danariya

by AlexBarton



Series: Aelinor Trevelyan of Clan Lavellan [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Asexual Character, Backstory, Brief Danarius (Dragon Age), Brief mention of rape/non-con, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Inquisitor Backstory, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 03:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17134067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexBarton/pseuds/AlexBarton
Summary: Fenris comes to Skyhold in pursuit of Hawke and finds an old friend as well. Aelinor's backstory.WARNING: includes mentions of Danarius





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cullen, Aelinor, and Dorian are in a poly relationship. Aelinor is Hella Ace™, and all three of them are horrifically disgustingly in love. Cullen and Aelinor started as an item, and then Cullen realized he had Feelings™ for Dorian, and I’m sure you can figure out the rest from there. I may write how they navigated their relationship initially. We’ll see.
> 
> Volka Danariya is bastardised Slavic for “Danarius’ Wolf” according to Google Translate.

The white-haired man burst through the main doors of Skyhold’s keep, alarmed soldiers not far behind him. He stalked over to the fire where Varric and Hawke sat and began shouting at the woman.

“A note, Hawke? A note! That’s all you left?!” he yelled, waving a piece of parchment in her face.

To her credit, the Champion looked as if she was expecting such an outburst.

“Fen, I know. But I didn’t want anything happening to you and-” she cut herself off abruptly.

Her statement did nothing to quell Fenris’ ire.

“FIRST. Next time you decide to just up and leave with only a note, MAKE SURE IT’S LEGIBLE ENOUGH FOR ME SO _HE_ DOESN’T HAVE TO READ IT TO ME.”

Hawke winced at that and made to speak, but Fenris kept going.

“AND THEN. You waited until you were home alone to just SNEAK OFF.”

The shouting quickly drew Cassandra and Cullen, demanding to know how Fenris had gotten in, placating the soldiers who had followed the intruder, and adding to the general mayhem.

Amidst the yelling, no one noticed Aelinor enter the hall and lean against the wall near the fireplace before letting out a piercing whistle. Everyone stopped and turned to her.

“Really. Would you please stop shouting, Fenris? You’re causing a scene,” Aelinor cut in calmly.

Fenris’ brow furrowed in confusion. “… _Volka_?”

Something uncomfortable flickered across Aelinor’s face, though her tone remained light, “Aelinor, actually.”

Fenris remained silent for a moment as Aelinor pushed herself off the wall to come stand next to Hawke.

“Alright then, Feathers?” Aelinor asked her friend.

“I’m fine. I told you he would react poorly.”

Fenris looked between the two of them, eyes narrowed at the nickname. “ _Venhedis_. You two are friends? This like something out of one of my nightmares.”

Hawke and Aelinor grinned wickedly at each other, before the latter turned back to Fenris.

“Why, Fenris, I didn’t know you dreamt about me. I don’t think there’s any more room in your relationship for me to join however.”

Fenris looked to Hawke, who nodded slightly, before sighing in defeat and opening his arms wide.

Aelinor laughed and threw herself into a hug.

“It is good to see you again,” Fenris whispered in her ear.

“And you.”

At that moment, Josephine hurried in, followed by Dorian. “Perhaps we could continue this somewhere more private?” she asked anxiously, glancing at the other people in hall, “Perhaps the War Room?”

Aelinor nodded, and everyone began moving into the room behind the throne.

While they all waited for Leliana to join them in the War Room, Fenris and Aelinor stood to one side conversing.

“I need you to know that Dorian is from Tevinter. But he’s trustworthy Fenris, so don’t do anything rash.”

Fenris quirked his lip in a wry smile. “If you say so Aelinor.”

Cassandra, Cullen, and Dorian watched the pair talk.

“I didn’t know that the Inquisitor and Fenris knew each other,” Cullen remarked.

“There is much we don’t know about her,” Cassandra reminded him.

“Still. I knew Fenris for years, and there was never any mention of her. Not by name or her nickname.”

“An odd nickname too,” Cassandra mused, “ _Volka_. I wonder what it means.”

Dorian started at the word. “Pardon me, Cassandra. Are you certain that was what he said?”

“Quite certain. Even the Commander heard it.”

Cullen nodded. “Why? Do you know something Dorian?”

The mage paused for a moment before answering, a dark look upon his face. “If it is what I think it is, especially in connection to the man she speaks to, then I shall not be the one to reveal it.”

Leliana walked in, interrupting Cullen’s question about what Dorian could have possibly meant. He had no chance to follow up with the mage, and the issue bothered him for the remainder of the evening.

\---

Cullen sought Dorian out the next day under the guise of a walk around the gardens.

“Dorian?”

The other man _hmm_ ’d as he looked at some of the embrium blooms.

“What does _volka_ mean?”

Dorian straightened and looked at his partner. “Is this about yesterday?”

Cullen took his hand and pulled him to one of the more secluded spots. “I’m worried about Aelinor, and the way you reacted yesterday…” he trailed off.

Dorian sighed and squeezed Cullen’s hand. “In ancient Tevene – and by ancient, I mean before Corypheus – it means wolf. It’s an antiquated term.”

“Aelinor can turn into a wolf,” Cullen replied lowly.

Dorian’s took a deep breath. His expression was pained when he answered. “I know.”

“What aren’t you telling me, Dorian?”

Again, the mage sighed. “ _Amatus_ , think of what you know of Fenris. If you can piece it together, then we need not discuss it further. But if you have questions, please ask Aelinor. I would not betray her trust.”

Cullen made his way back to his tower waling in silence next to Dorian, mulling over what he knew about his other partner. She was trained as a Templar – Ellana had told them that, and now that he knew to look for it, he could see it in her fighting style. She had trained with two swords rather than a sword and shield, which made him wonder what her assignment would have been. She could turn into a wolf. She knew Fenris. She had lived with Clan Lavellan.

She knew Fenris.

Cullen and Fenris had talked over drinks at the Hanged Man when Fenris had stayed behind to help in the aftermath of the Chantry explosion. Cullen knew that the elf was an escaped slave from Tevinter. He had been experimented on horribly by a magister named Danarius, now dead by Fenris’ hand.

Aelinor’s nickname is _volka_. Which meant wolf. And she wasn’t from Tevinter. And she didn’t like the nickname.

“Dorian,” he asked slowly, “Did Danarius have an odd obsession with wolves?”

The mage looked at Cullen bleakly and didn’t answer, and that was answer enough for Cullen.

“Does she know you know?”

Dorian nodded. “I spoke with her last night after the War Council.”

“Maker’s breath.”

“Indeed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I don’t think there’s any more room in your relationship for me to join however" is a reference to Hawke/Fenris/Anders - the other poly relationship in this series


	2. Chapter 2

That night found the three of them curled up in Aelinor’s overlarge bed. Cullen knew that he ought to tell Aelinor that he had figured out her secret sooner rather than later, but he didn’t know how to broach the subject. At Dorian’s persistent stare, Cullen sighed.

“Lin?”

She turned over in between the two men to face him. “Yes, _vhenan_?”

Cullen was visibly struggling, so Aelinor reached out to smooth his brow. “V _henan_ , whatever it is, just ask.”

Cullen looked to Dorian for strength. “I know what _volka_ means.”

Cullen felt Aelinor stiffen and knew that only Dorian’s arms around her were preventing her from bolting from the room.

Cullen continued, “And I am so sorry that Danarius did that to you.”

“How did you know?” Aelinor whispered, ashen faced.

Dorian spoke up, “He pieced it together when I told him what the word meant in Tevene.”

Aelinor slumped in Dorian’s arms. “I suppose you would have found out sooner or later.”

Cullen kissed her brow. He hesitated before speaking again. “Dorian and I think that you should tell Leliana and Josephine. Someone will find out, and it’s best that they know now.”

Aelinor buried her face into Cullen’s chest and didn’t respond.

Dorian sighed. “ _Amatus,_ please. You know this is the right thing to do.”

Aelinor didn’t move.

Cullen and Dorian looked at each other helplessly, curling in around their lover even tighter.

“We’re here Aelinor. We won’t leave you. We love you,” Cullen murmured into her hair.

After a few tense minutes, Aelinor let out a shuddering breath and looked back up, tear tracks streaking her face. Cullen’s heart broke that she had felt the need to cry so still and silently.

Dorian kissed the back of her neck. “It’s alright _Amatus_. You are beautiful and strong and loved.”

“Will-” her voice broke, “Will you both be there with me? If I tell Josie and Leliana?”

“Of course,” Dorian soothed.

Aelinor lifted her eyes to see Cullen nod.

“I – okay. If you’re there. I’ll tell them. And Cas. But only if you’re there.”

“Try to get some sleep Lin,” Cullen whispered, kissing her forehead.

The two men watched over their lover until her breaths evened out into a somewhat peaceful sleep.

“Thank the Maker she’s not a mage,” Dorian whispered, “Or her sleep would not be this peaceful.”

Cullen lifted his partner’s hand and kissed the palm. “Sleep Dorian. I’ll watch her for now and wake you in a few hours.”

\---

The next morning dawned too early for Aelinor, and she was dreading the morning War Council.

Dorian sent for a light breakfast and sat with her to make sure she ate while Cullen went off to let Cassandra know she’d be needed at the War Council that morning.

When Cullen returned – in fresh clothes, shaven, and hair combed – Dorian left perform his daily ablutions.

Aelinor saw them exchanging places and narrowed her eyes at her reflection in her vanity mirror. “I don’t need a babysitter Cullen.”

He looked up from the book he was reading. “I don’t doubt that.”

Aelinor huffed. “Then _why_ are you here?”

“Do you not wish me to be? Dorian and I thought we ought to stay with you in case you wanted company if you were nervous.”

A wash of shame rushed through her. Her boys were only thinking of her. “I apologise Cullen. I thought – well nevermind.”

Cullen came over to her vanity and took over brushing her hair for her. “We trust you Lin. I swear.”

Aelinor sighed and leaned back against her partner. “I know. I’m just so on edge; I’ve never told anyone this before.”

Cullen put the brush down and began plaiting her hair. “It’s going to be alright. They won’t think anything less of you, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“Most people are afraid of blood magic Cullen. With reason.”

“Yes. Sometimes bad things happen. But that doesn’t change who you are.”

Aelinor sat quietly until Cullen was finished with her braid. “Thank you, Cullen. For my hair and your company.”

He chuckled and kissed her softly. “Get dressed love.”

Aelinor dressed in her typical Dalish tunic, leathers, and leg wraps. Cullen shook his head at her lack of footwear – an argument that he and Dorian had had with her several times.

When she had strapped her dagger to her waist, he grabbed her hand and said, “Let’s go. Dorian will meet us there.”

Aelinor took a deep breath and walked out into the main hall, behind her throne, and into the War Room. Leliana was already there, as was Dorian. He came over and kissed both of them on the cheek briefly, then moved to the window.

“Deep breaths _Amatus_ ,” he whispered to Aelinor.

She nodded, head held high.

Josephine and Cassandra walked in and closed the door.

“What is wrong?” Cassandra asked, “I need to be at the training grounds soon.”

Cullen squeezed Aelinor’s hand.

“Dorian, can you ward the room to make it soundproof?”

He nodded and raised a sound barrier, bathing the room in an eerie glow. “Done.”

Aelinor took another deep breath, squeezed Cullen’s hand back, and began, “I need to tell you all about me, about my past. I trust you all with this.”

 “You were a Templar,” Cassandra stated. Leliana looked intently at Aelinor.

“Not entirely,” Aelinor replied, “And I ask that you let me finish before asking any questions. Please.”

“Go ahead Inquisitor,” Josephine says softly.

“My mother died in childbirth. My father despised me for it, so he sent me off to Ostwick’s Chantry when I was four. I learned all the basics that any Chantry orphan would learn – reading, writing, sums, Andrastian history. At age eight, I was given the choice to begin training as a lay sister or as a Templar. I chose Templar.”

Cullen’s hand tightened imperceptibly, but Aelinor ignored it and kept going, staring at a point on the wall across the room.

“Once you get old enough and have enough combat training, you learn wilderness survival and tracking – useful when hunting down apostates, or so we were told. We, my 3 bunk mates and I, were completing an assignment that required us to get from one area to another with no map. We were waylaid by apostate blood mages that were travelling through to Tevinter.”

Cullen’s grip was so tight that Aelinor had to extricate her hand from his grasp. He shot her an apologetic look, but she ignored it, still staring at the wall.

“They slaughtered my companions. I was seriously injured, and I fully expected them to kill me. But then one of them made the remark that they’d need something to get them into Tevinter, and giving me as a gift to someone there would be helpful. So, I was _given_ into slavery, I suppose, to a magister named Danarius.”

Dorian hissed through his teeth, but again, Aelinor ignored it in favour of staring at the wall across from her.

“He already had Fenris. He was obsessed with transforming ordinary people into – something else. He had all but given up on creating another Lyrium Warrior like Fenris, so he set his sights on me for something else. Through blood magic and werewolf saliva, he made it so that I could shapeshift into a wolf at will – his will. He controlled me through a special slave collar and blood magic.”

Cassandra shifted her hand to her sword, uncomfortable.

“Fenris and I trained with each other frequently. Fortunately, I was never… _used_ … quite in the same way he was – magisters don’t like humans if they can get elves. Then, Danarius left for Seheron with Fenris. After a few weeks of mostly being left alone, I had enough strength to cast a Silence on Hadriana, Danarius’ apprentice, and I escaped.”

Josephine opened her mouth to ask a question, but remained silent at the touch of Leliana’s hand on her arm. Cullen’s arm slipped around Aelinor’s waist; she leaned into him, but remained staring at the wall.

“I was at his estate south of Carastes, and the quickest way to get out of the country was to stow away on a ship. It happened to be going to Wycome. I didn’t want to stay in the city – it was still too close to Tevinter and I could be recognised. I wandered in the forests west of the city until I stumbled across a statue of Fen’Harel. I fell asleep there, woke up to see Ellana pointing her bow at me. I stayed with Clan Lavellan as a hunter until Divine Justinia called for the Conclave. As Clan Protector and a human, it made the most sense for me to go because I could blend in better. And the rest you know.”

Silence fell in the room. Aelinor finally looked away from the wall at Dorian, who crossed the room to wrap her and Cullen in a hug.

Josephine broke the silence. “I am… truly sorry Aelinor. I will ensure that this is not public knowledge, and that only the needed information is ever revealed.”

“Thank you, Josie.”

“I do have one question.”

Aelinor inclined her head.

“How is it that you can cast a Silence if you never took lyrium?”

It was Leliana that answered, “Templar recruits learn the necessary techniques before taking lyrium Josie. King Alistair can cast Silence and Holy Smite as well.”

Aelinor nodded. “In a way, Templars and mages are almost exact opposites. Mages use their mana, and then lyrium, to allow act as a conduit for the Fade to enter into our world. Templars act as a barrier to the Fade, but they don’t have any mana, so they must take lyrium or be considerably fatigued after casting a Cleanse or Silence.” 

“Are you saying that Templar abilities are a type of magic?” Cassandra inquired. 

Aelinor shook her head quickly. “No. The exact opposite. Anti-magic. But both magic and anti-magic require energy.” 

The thought clearly troubled Cassandra, but Dorian could tell Aelinor was in no state to have a discussion on thaumaturgy.  

“I think that’s enough for now. Cullen and I are taking Aelinor outside Skyhold for the day. Any missives or decisions can wait until later.”  

“One moment,” Leliana interrupted, “There’s something else. Why would the Dalish accept you, just like that? You look human and aren’t elf-blooded.”  

Aelinor’s face paled and her eyes filled with tears. “I… I don’t actually look like this.” 

Cullen and Dorian turned to her, surprised. 

“I’m technically shifted right now. My ‘natural’ state, as you would call it, is more of a hybrid between both my forms.” 

“Is that not tiring?” Dorian asked. 

Aelinor shrugged. “Yes. But it’s better than people looking at me in disgust.” 

“Would you mind showing us what you actually look like?” Josephine asked gently. 

Aelinor looked at her feet, then shrugged again. “You already know. Might as well.” 

She took a step back, then her form blurred slightly. There were subtle differences – her ears were now pointed and more lupine than human; her eyes were now angled and more golden than their usual vibrant green; her canines were elongated, just poking out from under her lip; her fingers were longer and thinner, though they hadn’t sharpened into claws. Aelinor opened her mouth to speak, and they saw that her front teeth were jagged and pointy. “If I walked around like this, people would think I was an abomination.” 

“If it is tiring you to stay shifted, then revert to this form,” Cassandra replied, ever practical, “We will just say that you have learned how to shapeshift should anyone ask and leave it at that.”

Aelinor looked up in surprise. “It doesn’t bother you?”

“The teeth will certainly take some time to get used to,” Dorian replied, trying to lighten the mood, “But I do like the ears.”

Aelinor rolled her eyes.

“If anyone says anything, I will deal with them,” Leliana promised, “Besides, most people have not actually seen your ears or your teeth. Don’t shift either way unless absolutely necessary. If anyone asks, we will say it is a talent bestowed by the Anchor. They won’t know that it cannot do that.”

“And your eyes look beautiful,” Josephine added, “Both green and gold? It makes it so much easier for me to find clothing that will bring your eyes out.”

Aelinor smiled wolfishly at her. “That is not quite what I would expect to hear from you Josie. But thank you.”

She looked at Cullen, who had yet to say anything. “Cullen?” she asked nervously.

He grasped her hand wordlessly, and kissed her long fingers. “You are always beautiful to me, love.”  

Tears welled in Aelinor’s eyes, and she threw her arms around Cullen, enfolding him into a hug.  

Dorian watched his two lovers embrace, then dispelled his barrier. “We’ll be going now. We shall return by sundown.”  

Leliana nodded, walked over to Aelinor, touched her arm lightly, and left. Both Cassandra and Josephine gave Aelinor brief hugs. 

Aelinor turned to Cullen and Dorian. “Where are we going?” 

Cullen grinned at Dorian over her head. “We thought you’d enjoy going hunting,” he teased, “You do so love shooting bows.” 

Aelinor narrowed her eyes, ears twitching. “You do know that I can tell when you’re lying, right? Your heartbeat changes and you smell different.” 

Dorian laughed. “ _Kaffas_ , we’re going to have to be careful now,” he turned to Aelinor, “If you must know, we had planned to take you out to the forest, so you could roam as a wolf if you wanted or just to spend time in each other’s company.” 

Aelinor blinked. “Oh. Thank you. I’d like that. Just so you know. When I’m a wolf, I go by Fen. It makes things a little less confusing. Compartmentalizing, and all that.” 

Cullen kissed the top of her head and Dorian on the cheek, “Let me change out of my armour and we can go.” 

\--- 

Soon they were saddled up and riding down the narrow bridge out of Skyhold. Once they reached a clearing, they dismounted and moved away from their mounts so as not to spook them when Aelinor shifted. She shed her outer clothing and placed it in her pack. Her form blurred – a tawny wolf sat in her place, tongue lolling and grinning at the two men. She rubbed her snout against Cullen, trotted off a few paces, and looked back in a challenge. Then the two were off, running through the forest. 

Dorian sighed and shook his head, sitting against a tree with a book. A Fereldan and his dog – well, wolf in this case. He would just wait until his partners returned. 

A few moments later, Fen came running back, Cullen not far behind her. He flopped down into the grass, his head in Dorian’s lap, and Fen curled up against Cullen with her head on his chest. 

“Have a good run _Amatus_?” 

Cullen laughed. “She enjoys being able to outrun me, especially since she can’t in her other form.” 

Fen huffed and lifted her head. The two men laughed boisterously, and Cullen stroked her snout. Appeased, she laid her head back down. Dorian stroked his hand through Cullen’s hair and read aloud; Cullen petted Fen until they both drifted off to the sound of Dorian’s voice. 

When the trio returned to Skyhold at dusk, Aelinor walked into the keep with her pointy ears and elongated canines, laughing with her partners. And not a single person said anything or gave her odd looks. Fenris grinned widely when he saw her ears, waving a hand at his own ears, and she grinned back. She sat in the main hall with her inner circle at dinner and for the first time in a long time, she felt happy.


End file.
